Energy dissipating dampers are conventionally used in structures such as buildings, bridges, water towers, civil infrastructure improvement, etc., to reduce the effect of vibration due to wind, earthquakes, etc. Typically these energy dissipating dampers comprise a vibration damping material which is bonded directly to the relatively large structural members of the dampers. These dampers are then positioned in a structure such as a building in a manner to most effectively reduce the effects of vibration on the structure.
The following references describe known non-modular energy dissipating dampers that can be used in buildings, etc.
Caldwell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,953 discloses a non-modular damper having a viscoelastic layer firmly adhesively bonded to a pair of rigid members having broad surfaces. Each rigid member has a stiffness exceeding that of 0.1 inch (2.54 mm) steel. The damping unit may be mounted between a supporting column and a truss in a building structure.
Scholl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,929, discloses a non-modular damper having a stiff component and a flexible component with optional heat dissipation plates layered into the flexible component. The stiff component(s) is/are typically connected between the beams or columns of a building or structure to provide damping equal to or greater than 100% of the inherent damping of the building.
Fukahori et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,925 discloses an anti-seismic rubber bearing made up of alternating stiff rigid plates and flexible plates with viscoelastic properties all bonded together between flanges of thick steel plate. The anti-seismic rubber bearing has flexibility or low shear modulus in the horizontal direction and is interposed between a building and a foundation.
Robinson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,637 discloses a cyclic shear energy absorber interposed between members of a structure to isolate it from earthquakes or movement caused by high wind. Useful energy absorbing materials are stated to include lead, aluminum, super plastic alloys, and ice.
Miles, U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,980 discloses beam dampers comprising a beam with flanges and a layer of viscoelastic material between the flanges and the skin of a structure to be damped. The beam can have a cross-sectional I, L, Z, U, or T-shape.
White, U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,522 describes an energy absorbing assembly in which a number of spaced, metallic plate-like elements are coupled together so that the elements are cantilevered from the upper ends thereof. The upper ends can be coupled to a floor beam and the cantilevered ends coupled to a column adjacent the floor beam.